


want to yield

by morelenmir



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/pseuds/morelenmir
Summary: Parker has a plant. She has a plant and it's brown. Plants aren't supposed to be brown? Hardison will know.





	want to yield

Five days since the homecoming job and the team—Alec still shakes his head in bemusement—are starting to settle.

A quiet sound makes him look up from the engraved letter opener he’s flipping in his fingers and Parker is shuffling in his doorway.

A moment passes before he realizes she won’t say anything.

“What’s up?” he says.

A mutter escapes her lips and he lifts his eyebrows, leans forward. “Rewind and replay after adjusting volume, Parker,” he orders lightly.

“My plant is brown.”

“Brown?” She nods jerkily, arms tight around her.

Alec grins. “Let’s see what I can do.”

Parker steps around Hardison to hover by the corner of her desk, limp plant between them.

He whistles low, prodding it with a long finger and a frown.

“You watered it?”

Her face pinches. “Never had a plant before; how often do they need it?”

Incredulous eyes roll around to her. “Depends on the kind of plant. This one, every other day.”

She shrugs, glancing away. “Seems like a lot of care for just a plant.”

“Well, this poor thing’s going to require lots of TLC.”

Parker finds she wants to smile at tall, skinny Hardison cooing over her plant.

**Author's Note:**

> Double 100-word drabble written just before the S4 premiere. To quote 2011 me, "these pretzels need to get it on".
> 
> Drop a comment below, or poke at me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/morelenmir) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/morelenmir).


End file.
